Private Number
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Nagisa si polos ditelepon orang tak dikenal. Papa Karma dan Mama Rio (ngaku-ngaku doang) akan melindungi anak kesayangan mereka, dibantu dengan kelicikan Hazama dan kreatifitas Sugaya. No pair. Kyoto arc. Nagisa complex. Rate for suggestive theme.


**Private Number**  
 _July 22_ _nd_ _2015  
_ by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Sudah larut di Kyoto, tapi penginapan murahan itu masih ramai oleh bocah-bocah SMP Kunugigaoka kelas kancrit. Berkat keusilan Koro Sensei, semuanya jadi was-was tidak bisa tidur, berniat menghabisi si gurita kuning hobi gossip itu. Tidak semuanya terlalu kepikiran, sih.

Untuk Karma Akabane, misalnya, masa bodohlah kalau Koro Sensei mengira dia naksir Manami Okuda. Kaede Kayano tampaknya tidak terlalu penasaran dengan masa lalu guru mereka.

Nagisa Shiota sih, jelas, netral seperti biasa. Toh, dia tidak sempat buka mulut. Kalau pun ia keceplosan menjawab siapa cewek yang menurutnya menarik di kelas, terus kenapa? Biar begitu, ia menikmati keramaian ruang rekreasi yang kini dipenuhi semua teman sekelasnya yang bersumpah akan begadang sampai mereka menyiksa sang gurita.

Namun, ketenangan observasi Nagisa tidak berlangsung lama ketika _smartphone_ miliknya bergetar panjang, pertanda ada telepon. Dia meminta diri kepada Kayano, dan keluar untuk mengangkat telepon di koridor. Ia mengernyitkan dahi melihat _caller ID_ di layar.

 _Private number?_

"Selamat malam," jawab Nagisa, berusaha berpikir positif. Ia menahan diri untuk menyebutkan namanya sendiri, karena si penelepon sudah kurang ajar menyembunyikan nomornya.

" **Halo, halo? Namamu siapa?"**

Nagisa mengerjap, agak terkejut. Laki-laki. "Ini siapa?" balas dia bertanya, sedikit kesal, merasa si penelepon tidak sopan.

" **Kamu pasti dari…Hmm, Hokkaido, ya?"**

"Ini dari siapa dan dari mana, ya?" tegas Nagisa.

" **Aku dari Tokyo…Kamu pasti cewek Hokkaido ya? Boleh kenalan nggak?"**

Seketika, Nagisa menutup pembicaraan tidak berguna itu, lalu dengan kesal, kembali ke ruang rekreasi.

Karma memiliki seribu pertanyaan untuk wajah sebal kawannya yang memasuki area. Ia mengambil tempat dan melambai pada Nagisa ke bagian kosong di sebelahnya dengan santai.

"Siapa?"

Nagisa tertawa lelah. "Nggak penting," gelengnya. Karma mengangkat bahu, memutuskan untuk menerima perkataan si pendek, tepat ketika getaran panjang terdengar dari sebuah _smartphone_. Nagisa mendecakkan lidah, sesuatu yang jarang terjadi.

Karma mengamati. Hanya dengan sekali pandang ke layar, Nagisa menolak panggilan dengan wajah sebal, meletakkan _gadget_ -nya di atas tatami.

"Siapa sih?"

"Makanya itu, nggak— _apaan sih_ …" Nagisa menghela napas sebal, gerutuannya cukup keras untuk menarik perhatian teman-temannya yang lain. Ia mengangkat panggilan itu. "Ini siapa sih? Ada perlu apa?"

" **Jangan marah dong, aku kan cuma mau kenalan. Mau bertanya saja…boleh kenalan nggak?"**

Pelipis Nagisa berkedut.

"Nggak boleh."

" **Kenapa nggak boleh?"**

Nagisa dengan geram memutuskan pembicaraan, menggigiti bibir bawahnya, gemetar. Pertama, ini membuatnya merinding. Kedua, ini menyebalkan. Ia menyadari tatapan Karma yang luar biasa penasaran dan menantangnya untuk mengatakan bahwa ini tidak penting lagi.

"Ada orang asing meneleponku," gumam Nagisa. "Nomornya disembunyikan…dia…mengajakku kenalan," wajahnya perlahan memerah seiring dengan melebarnya cengiran jahil di wajah kawannya.

"Dengar itu, Nakamura?"

Baru saat itu Nagisa menyadari kehadiran Rio Nakamura, berikut cengiran jahilnya yang serupa dengan Karma. Demi Tuhan, mereka bisa jadi saudara kembar yang terpisah.

"Menarik," komentar si pirang, mengambil duduk di depan Nagisa dengan _smartphone_ di antara mereka. "Sangat menarik."

Ketika benda itu bergetar lagi, Nakamura refleks merampas dan mengangkat telepon.

" **Halo? Halo?"**

"Halo," setelah mengatur ke mode _loud speaker,_ si pirang cantik itu berusaha melembutkan suaranya. "Sori, tadi sinyalnya agak parah. Ini siapa? Kenalan yuk?"

Nagisa ternganga dan hendak memprotes, tapi Karma dengan sigap membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Ssst, tunggu dulu, Nagisa-kun…"

" **Hmm, kamu pasti cewek Tokyo ya? Lagi di mana nih? Ketemuan yuk…"**

Nakamura tersenyum sadis, mengerti kenapa Nagisa sebal sekali dengan si penelepon. Belum memperkenalkan diri sudah mengajak ketemuan. Si pirang memandang sayang teman sekelasnya, membelai rambut Nagisa, dan tanpa suara mengatakan;

 _Tenang saja, nak. Mama akan melindungimu_.

' _Apa maksudnya, coba_!?' batin Nagisa meledak, sangat cemas dengan apa yang direncanakan Nakamura.

"Boleh dong…" Nakamura menjawab ceria. "Tapi, boleh liat _barangnya_ dulu?"

Tawa terdengar dari ujung lain sambungan. Karma sontak menahan tawa, kontras dengan Nagisa yang kurang paham arah pembicaraan ini.

" **Boleh…tapi besar, lho. Nanti malah takut…?"**

Nakamura menyipitkan mata birunya, senyuman semakin berbahaya.

"Aku _suka_ yang besar-besar."

Karma mendengus menahan tawa, Nagisa semakin tidak paham. Kerumunan janggal ini menarik perhatian si keriting Hazama dan si rambut perak Sugaya, ikut nimbrung di sisi kanan-kiri Nakamura.

" **Sebentar ya, kukirim dulu gambarnya**. **"**

"Yang asli lho ya…"

" **Iyalah…heheh…"**

Panggilan ditutup, untuk pertama kalinya, dari si penelepon. Karma melepas mulut Nagisa, sementara Nakamura meletakkan _smartphone_ di tengah-tengah lingkaran kerumunan itu.

"Apaan ini?" Tanya Sugaya.

Nakamura tersenyum. "Ada orang bangsat yang ingin menjamah anakku sayang, Nagicchi!" dia mengusap-ngusapkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Nah, Karma-kun… bagaimana sebaiknya kita membuat si brengsek ini trauma, hm?"

"Menarik," Kirara si suram tersenyum berbahaya. "Aku ikut. Ini menarik, sangat menarik."

"Oh, bagus, mumpung ada Sugaya," Karma nyengir sadis, menepuk-nepuk kepala Nagisa. "Tenang saja, anakku. Mama dan Papa akan membuat orang ini trauma sampai ingin mencuci otak dan mata. Kita lambungkan bangsat ini ke langit dan kita banting ke neraka keras-keras."

Sebelum Nagisa sempat bertanya, terasa getaran-getaran pendek, tanda ada pesan masuk. Kali ini Hazama yang menyambar _gadget_. Cewek memang refleknya cepat untuk hal-hal seperti ini.

"Oh," senyuman sinis. "Lumayan, lumayan juga. Mungkin saja ini benar. Atau diperbesar. Atau dari internet."

"Mana, coba kulihat?" Hazama membagi layar dengan Nakamura, yang sontak tertawa. "Haha! Besar juga! Jebol nanti!" Nakamura menepuk-nepuk kepala Nagisa lagi. "Anakku tersayang, begal ini akan mama bunuh jiwanya, jangan cemas."

Pertama, sejak kapan Karma dan Nakamura setuju menjadi orang tua Nagisa. Kedua, _apa yang mereka bicarakan_?

"Kalian ini ngomongin apa, sih?" Sugaya agak tidak sabar, melongok.

Begitu melihat yang ada di layar telepon, dia menyipitkan mata, menggeleng. "Karma, jangan biarkan anakmu melihat ini." Ujarnya tegas.

"Nggak akan kubiarkan, tentu saja," Karma dengan jahil memeluk Nagisa dan mengelus-ngelus kepala 'anaknya' itu dengan sayang. "Anakku tersayang ini akan kujaga agar tetap suci dan polos seperti salju."

"Bisa nggak, kita hentikan mama-papa-an ini…" gumam Nagisa lemah. "Aku mau lihat! Itu kan ponselku!" protesnya.

"Jangan, anakku," Nakamura mendecakkan lidah. "Sudah, sudah mama hapus. Kiraracchi, kau mau mencoba melambungkan jiwa si brengsek ini?" dia menawarkan _gadget_ Nagisa seenak udel. Hazama menerimanya dengan senyum suram penuh kesadisan.

Tidak lama, panggilan berdering lagi. Kirara Hazama dengan sengaja menunggu beberapa getaran berlalu, dan yang lain memahami bahwa si keriting itu sedang menciptakan _mood_ yang tepat. Dia berdeham, mengetes agar suaranya cukup lembut menyamai Nagisa, dan mengangkat.

"Boleh juga…" ujar Hazama menantang. "Tapi apa kamu bakal suka dengan _ku_ …?"

Karma yang sekarang tidak membungkam Nagisa buru-buru membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Sugaya sendiri memukul-mukul tatami saking gelinya. Nagisa yang mendengarkan terperangah luar biasa heran. Nakamura mengangguk-angguk paham, setuju sekali dengan perkataan si suram.

" **Yah, aku sih suka-suka aja…"**

"Yakin? Nggak mau lihat…? Siapa tahu kamu malah nggak suka…" Hazama mendesah. "Aku juga mau ngasih kenang-kenangan…tapi sayangnya nomormu _private_ , aku jadi tidak bisa mengirim gambar, kan…?"

" **Oh, boleh aja…Aku telepon lagi, ya…"**

Lagi, panggilan diputus. Tiba-tiba terjadi panggilan singkat, dan kali ini, mereka bisa melihat nomor si penelepon.

" **Halo? Ini nomorku, cepat dikirim gambarnya ya, kutunggu…"**

Panggilan ditutup.

Hazama mengangguk pada Sugaya, yang secepat kilat mengeluarkan spidol.

"Ini, pakai sikutku," Karma menawarkan, menyingsingkan pergelangan cardigan hitamnya dan memamerkan lengannya yang cukup liat. Sugaya mulai menggambar teksur di lipatan siku lengan Karma.

"Sekarang apaan lagi?" Nagisa bertanya dan tahu tidak akan dijawab.

"Ini, ini, pakai ini," Nakamura melambaikan _thong_ , celana dalam wanita berwarna merah, dan memberikannya pada Karma. Kirara memakai kamera ponsel Nagisa untuk mengambil gambar siku Karma yang sudah digambari Sugaya.

Nagisa syok melihat _thong_ itu.

"Punya Bitch-sensei," jelas Nakamura, mengedipkan mata. "Ayo, Karma-kun, lututmu! Cepat!"

"Oke, oke," Karma buru-buru menyingkap celananya sampai di atas lutut, dan memakai kan _thong_ itu ke lututnya, lalu mengapitnya erat-erat.

Hazama cepat-cepat mengambil gambar lipatan siku lutut Karma yang dipakaikan _thong_ , dan Nagisa semakin merasa dunia sudah gila.

"Oke. Boleh, boleh," Hazama manggut-manggut puas, menunjukkan gambar pada Sugaya. "Bagaimana?"

"Seksi sekali," Sugaya nyengir.

"Kirim tuh," Nakamura bertitah, dan Hazama tidak perlu disuruh dua kali untuk mengirim gambar palsu bokong wanita dan kemaluan yang mereka buat dari siku lengan dan siku lutut Karma. Dengan cermat, Nakamura melepas _thong_ Bitch-sensei dari lutut Karma lalu mengantonginya.

"Catat nomornya," ujar Sugaya, dan Hazama sudah separuh selesai mencatat sebelum menjejalkan catatannya kepada Karma yang beranjak dan tiba-tiba lari keluar ruang rekreasi.

"Kalian sedang apa, sih?" Nagisa bertanya lagi, merasa sedang dimanfaatkan. Baik ponsel maupun…kejadian apapun ini.

Ketiga temannya memandangnya dengan lurus.

"Bersenang-senang."

~.X.~

" **Aku suka. Suka sekali. Kita harus ketemuan. Bagaimana kalau di Love Hotel Shirakawa, besok jam 7?"**

Nakamura kagum sekali dengan Kirara Hazama dan kelicikannya dalam mendramatisir keadaan. Si keriting itu dengan lancar dan suara lembut menjawab;

"Jangan, kurang malam. Suamiku belum berangkat jam segitu."

Nagisa menyerah berusaha memahami kejahilan teman-temannya ini, hanya sedikit iri melihat Sugaya tertawa-tawa tanpa suara. Karma kembali dengan wajah puas, selembar kertas di tangannya, kertas di mana Hazama mencatat nomor si penelepon. Dia mengancungkan ibu jari pada Nakamura, yang balas mengancungkan ibu jari.

 _Sip_.

" **Kamu punya suami?"**

"Jangan dipikirkan…" rayu Hazama. "Suamiku sudah terlalu tua untuk memuaskan…hobiku yang _liar_."

Nagisa ternganga lebar, sekali ini paham maksudnya. Karma dan Sugaya lagi-lagi mendengus menahan tawa.

" **Aku suka cewek yang liar…"**

Hazama tiba-tiba memutuskan panggilan. Ia memandang yang lain, dan mereka serempak mengangguk.

Dari koridor terdengar kegaduhan, dan gurita raksasa yang sekarang merah padam masuk dengan murka.

"Siapa itu!? Orang mesum aneh yang berbahaya!" seru Koro Sensei.

"Sensei, sedang membicarakan diri sendiri?" Tanya yang lain, tapi sekali ini sensei yang semerah gurita matang itu melesat ke kelompok jahil di sudut ruang.

"Nagisa-kun, serahkan ponselmu! Sensei akan memberikan orang ini edukasi tentang tata karma bertelepon!"

Seketika, seakan dipanggil, ponsel berdering lagi, dan Koro Sensei sigap mengangkat. Sebelum sempat ia menyembur, si penelepon berkata;

" **Kok ditutup sih? Sinyal ya? Bisa** _ **request**_ **nggak? Besok, pakai** _ **lingerie**_ **warna merah. Kalau nggak punya, biar kusiapkan…Aku juga suka** _ **stiletto**_ **di ranjang."**

Karena semuanya diam mendengarkan, loud-speaker ponsel Nagisa terdengar jelas untuk seluruh murid kelas 3-E, membuat yang awam ternganga.

Koro Sensei gemetar murka.

" _Jadi kau suka stiletto di ranjang, ya, Ishiyama Hajime-san yang sedang tiduran dengan dakimakura, di kamar hotel Shirakawa nomor 201?_ "

Karma mendengus geli. Jelas dia baru saja menanyakan Koro Sensei agar mencari orang dengan nomor ini.

" _Apa ini caramu hidup, hm? Kamu menelepon anak laki-laki yang masih sekolah menengah dan mengajak mereka ketemuan di hotel lalu memaksa mereka cosplay? Hm?"_ suara Koro Sensei berbahaya.

Dengan wajah mendadak putih tanpa ekspresi, ia berkata:

"Sensei…akan datang padamu. Sekarang."

Sontak, panggilan ditutup. Koro Sensei melesat lenyap, serius akan menghajar si penelepon mesum, meninggalkan murid-muridnya yang tergelak sampai kehabisan napas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan si penelepon itu?" Tanya Nagisa heran dan kagum.

"Kan ada GPS," Karma mengedipkan mata. "Aku minta Koro Sensei mencarikan di mana si penelepon, kubilang dia seorang wanita montok yang sedang dalam bahaya, lalu Sensei buru-buru berangkat dan segera kembali."

"Haha! Lalu ternyata?" Tanya Nakamura.

"Yang pasti, Koro Sensei langsung cuci mata pakai sabun dan sikat gigi. Sepertinya dia melihat lebih dari yang dikirim di foto." Karma tertawa lagi, lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Nagisa. "Sekarang kamu aman, anakku sayang! Lain kali kalau ada telepon seperti ini, langsung panggil papa ya, anak pintar?"

"Benar, anakku sayang, biar mama bisa menjagamu dari kebejatan dunia ini, aduh, anakku yang manis," Nakamura memeluk-meluk Nagisa dan menciumi pipinya. "Mama bangga padamu, nak!"

"Papa sayang padamu, Nagisa!" Karma ikut memeluk-meluk Nagisa di pinggang.

Yang paling membingungkan, lebih dari telepon _Private Number_ itu…bagi Nagisa, adalah…

"Sejak kapan aku jadi anak kalian!? Aku tidak terimaaa!"

* * *

 **-End-**

 **Sori ya kalau bahasaku aneh, udah lama nggak nulis pakai bahasa ibu, terakhir cuma buat laporan hasil rapat huahahaha dasar bunuhlah si weeabo ini ampun dah. Cerita ini lahir berkat kejadian kemarin di mana saya benar-benar ditelepon dan dikirimi gambar-gambar senonoh.**

 **Teman-teman, hati-hati kalau menerima panggilan seperti ini, ya? Langsung serahkan pada ayah kalian, atau pria dewasa terdekat.**

 **-recap-**

 ***panggilan ke-empat kalinya***

 **Caller: Kamu orang Banjar, kan? Ayo dong, ketemuan…lagi di Surabaya, kan?**

 ***kasih telepon ke papa***

 **Papa: Memangnya kalau di Surabaya kenapa!?**

 ***telepon ditutup***

 **/curcol mendadak**

 **Nggak ada pairing. Headcanon doang sih, melihat jahilya Nakamura sama Karma ke Nagisa mereka kayak anak kembar dan bakal memproklamirkan diri menjadi orang tua Nagisa. LOL**

 **Review kalau sempat, trims~**


End file.
